Sunshower
by twihead
Summary: What do you do when the one you love doubts you? The continuation to the Twilight saga, based on Renesmee Cullen's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"These were one of the moments where I wish he could read my mind"

_Well, you're lucky._

To be seen and yet not touched, it was hard for me. I seemed to be here, sitting all alone, everybody fawning over me. I could touch them, give them an insight into my mind, but sometimes it was hard. So here I was, sitting in Emmet's truck, Aunt Rose was fumbling with my hair and I seemed to be glowing older and older every day. There was a burning thirst in my throat but there was nothing I could about it, my mother and father were out hunting, they'd be back in no time. I smiled as I looked out of the window, spotting just the shadow of the person that was following us, my _Jacob Black. _I smiled and giggled out of the window, not being able to hold in my excitement. He was following us, releasing himself from his boundaries, my Jacob. I looked up when Aunt Rose hissed, they still didn't seem to get along, unless they were somewhat speaking of me.

"The mutt should've stayed; he has no place with us." As usual her voice was venomous, yet somewhat beautiful. So I stared at her, her soft blond locks that twisted and smiled. She seemed to mirror what I had done, more astonishment in her voice as I placed my hand on her cheek, letting her see into my mind. I showed her that I didn't want Jacob to be upset, and I told her to live with it. I never really liked speaking. Then I looked forward, the booming laughter of Uncle Emmett, startling me just a bit. I looked towards him, slightly grimacing over the sudden boom of his voice, slowly he began to speak.

"Sorry Nessie, just saw your Mum and Dad, they're outside, look." So I did so, hearing my Mum's wind-chime like laugh. I smiled to myself, clapping my hands together and laughing softly. I saw that they were racing, obviously looking forward to coming home, our new home. But then something caught my eye, my reflection in the mirror, here I was, my smile not deafening, my eyes seemed a shade so beautiful they had to belong to my mother and my locks, they had yet to stop growing as Aunt Alice wouldn't let me get a haircut. And these clothes I had on, rooted from all sorts of French brands, I didn't like them, as didn't my mother, yet I had to wear them, we all didn't like hurting Alice's feelings. I sighed softly, my eyes quickly fluttering towards the house, my new home, my new life. I could now be _Renesme Carlie Cullen_. I smiled softly at the sudden rush which seemed to rush through me, leaving my already fast beating heart to beat even faster, which was quiet, a surprise. I let out an exasperated sigh as I looked out of the window, seeing my future, seeing my new school, then I saw myself, catching it in my reflection. I sighed; I looked so grown up, about seventeen. It seemed I was growing too fast so I tried capturing my memories, it surprised them how my knowledge seemed to catch up just as fast as my growth. I chuckled softly to myself, my voice shrill and musical as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett turned towards me, expecting me to say something. But before I could say it all I let out a sharp breath, here it was our new home. Welcome to Virginia. I stared in awe at what seemed to be a capturing photo, it was dark and there wasn't enough sun to give us away. Mother and Father had enrolled me in the local high-school and Jacob was enrolling with me. It was fun and I couldn't wait, but I'd have to pretend to 'meet' my Jacob. He'd gone to school two weeks before me, to get that sense of surprise but he often went home during breaks just to see me. It was true; we couldn't live apart, what made it more special was that I was imprinted upon and that I was born into this world with a love that would last forever. I sighed as I stared out the window, Jacob was probably phasing back into human form so I stepped out, opening the door and staring into the car in which Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie sat. They both turned to me, smiling softly as Uncle Emmett began to speak.

"Nessie, be good, okay? I don't want any guys tripping over you or else Uncle Emmett will have to give them a visit." I rolled my eyes; he could sound so typical, as I turned towards my laughing Aunt Rose, smiling as she began speaking.

"Monkey Man, please don't bother Nessie, she can take care of herself, besides, she's one of us." I smiled thankfully, booming into my own chorus of laughter as I smirked smugly towards my Uncle Emmett, looking to make fun of his nickname. He challenged me, looking at me and furrowing his eyebrows as I sighed, realizing I was in school grounds and that I couldn't cause trouble. I gasped in a startled way as I turned to my sides; here stood my mother and father, looking so elegant and beautiful. It seemed I was meant for this family, even if we all stayed the same age. I sighed again as my Aunt and Uncle swiftly handed me my backpack and I strapped it onto my bag. Smiling I touched my mothers and fathers face, showing them not to worry and telling them Jacob would take care of me. They both nodded once, mother and father giving me kisses on my forehead as I turned towards Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, waving before stepping into the boundaries of my new school. I smugly smiled to myself, trying not to look too fleetingly obvious as I pretended to peer around, sighing to myself and beginning to walk towards the office, I closed my eyes at the people trying to stare at me. So slowly, I walked into the office, trying not to get my speed to play out as I stared up towards the lady in the front desk. She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly bulging of course as I began to speak, trying to deepen my somewhat shrill voice.

"Hello, I'm new here, my name's Vanessa Cullen." _Vanessa_ I always thought why they named me that and I never really got to a conclusion, I knew it was easy because Vanessa could have a nickname called 'Nessie'. I sighed, obviously I didn't want this but I looked up expectantly at the lady who took out a piece of paper, handing it to me and smiling as she began to give me instructions. Of course Aunt Alice had already informed me of everything so I nodded my head continuously pretending to listen as my eyes darted all around the room. Then I saw his reflection, making me get a smug smile of my face as the woman beside me stopped speaking. Slowly, I turned towards her, smiling thankfully before grabbing the piece of paper and walking out, my eyes landing vaguely on Jacob before I smiled, walking straight past him. We would speak later, during first period. Then, as predicted, the bell rang and I made my way to the building clearly marked 'A'. Thankfully my teacher was gawking at me too much to ask me to introduce myself as I quickly fleeted my way to the backseat, smugly sitting next to Jacob with a smile on my face. I could feel his warmth right next to me as I looked to the front, listening to the teacher, but not at all intently. I had learnt this before. I sighed softly as Jacob's eyes pierced into mine and he began to speak, holding his hand out to me.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." I smiled softly, reaching for his hand and enveloping it in mine, his heat calming my muscles as I began to speak, the beauty in my voice so recognizable.

"I'm Vanessa, Vanessa Cullen, nice to meet you Jacob." The other people in my class stared at us, obviously listening to our conversation as I released his hand. Obviously they saw what were in our eyes, as if we've known each other for a long time. But that was true, we just wouldn't admit it. Time seemed to travel fast when I was with him, and I thought it was great, but I couldn't help but notice the peers from the corners of the room. I sighed as second period passed quickly and I chuckled softly. Finally, lunch time. I looked around in the cafeteria, waiting for Jacob to appear somehow, so I stalled, pretending to look lost until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Slowly, I swiveled around, being taken aback as the person in-front of me smiled. It was **not** my Jacob. I sighed softly, another shiver going through my veins as I smiled up at my Uncle Jasper. He was apparently supposed to be some cousin, smiling fleetingly towards him then pointing towards Jacob who I spotted on another table I began to walk, seeing the people watch in awe after us. Then it was their turn, Aunt Alice's, my mother's and my fathers. So we were supposed to be siblings, me of course being the youngest.

"Oh, here they come." I heard Jacob say thickly behind me as I shook my head, a smug smile coming over my features. It was always fun to watch their reactions. Slowly, I turned towards the doors of the cafeteria that seemed to burst open. Then, there she was, talking to my father and clinging onto his hand as Alice skipped freely behind them, smiling to herself as they quickly walked to us. I waved softly, remembering our little charade and beginning to speak.

"Oh, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, I'd like you to meet Jacob." I motioned towards Jacob. "Jacob, this is Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, I'd introduce you to Emmett and Rosalie but they're not here at the moment." I smiled softly, letting Jacob shake each of their hands and smirking all to myself. I then sat down, looking down at the plate of food which was in-front of me. I sighed, as I looked at the pizza, grabbing a piece of topping and beginning to gnaw on it. It was terrible, like eating dirt, but it was digestible, so I continued to eat, pretending there was nothing at all wrong. My family did the same of course, except Jacob who seemed to thoroughly enjoy his food. Alice then laughed to herself, and I knew exactly what she'd seen. Slowly, I heard the slight snarl of my Aunt Rose as she looked down at Jake's and mine intertwined fingers.

"Hello, mutt. Everyone else." She smiled to herself as Jacob looked towards her, waving softly with a sheepish smile as she glared. I laughed to myself, rolling my eyes slightly as I looked towards Uncle Emmett, waving as the two began to sit on the table. We seemed crowded yet to comfortable, it was cozy, but obviously not for everyone else. I could feel their digging holes, I was too caught in my own world, but I knew that they were staring, they always did. So tiredly, I yawned, my eyes darting around the room in a quick second as I saw somebody peering at my mother. I clenched my jaw; I hated people staring at my mother like that, like she was some object of affection. Shaking my head, I touched my father's hands, letting him see what I had seen as he quickly drifted his eyes to mine, shaking his head just once, a reaction no human would've seen. He'd seen it now and he'd warn mother soon enough. I smiled softly once more as we all fluidly ate our food, my eyes drifting to Jacob who stared at me, dropping what he was eating as if to stare in my presence. I could feel them, the needle-like eyes, staring at us as if we were the main subject of interest. It was interesting in a way, but interest wasn't going to clear out my growing thirst for human blood. Noisily I gulped, my throat stretching out slightly much to my dissatisfaction and I knew that soon enough I'd have to take a breath. And so I did, letting the various smells intoxicate my airways as I closed my eyes, looking towards Jacob. As I stared I began to remember his face, paint a clear picture. I stared at his short hair and at the way his skin seemed to glow around mine, the way his body was so warm I could feel the heat prickling my skin, and the way his eyes seemed never to leave mine, like he'd studied me ever since he'd imprinted. I'd never been in this state before and it bought me great pleasure to find that my love could be my best friend, one that would know me for a long time. But I sighed, the ringing in my ears immediately signaling a start to a new class as our family dissembled, Jacob trailing softly behind me as we walked to our next class. Now people seemed to have gathered up the courage to speak to me; even one boy did as I made my way into class, he seemed pretty cool, in a puppy love kind of way, his brown hair just fringed his eyes and his smile would knock any normal human off their feet. But that was the key-word, human, and I was definitely none of that. But yet he seemed interested, thinking prominently that my beauty was perfectly matched to his. Being one to show his attitude, Jacob walked past, brushing his shoulder against the much smaller man as he bustled his way to his seat. As the guy in-front of me began to speak, Jacob's eyes never seemed to leave us, the way they slit made it look like they were bullets, pushing through the brain of the guy before me.

"Hey, you're new here, right? Well, my name's Ryan, welcome to Virginia, how're you?" He smiled cutely, looking at me up and down as I sighed softly, beginning to speak with the charm which always seemed to engage in my voice.

"Hello, nice to meet you, my name's Vanessa, Vanessa Cullen." The lie I had told about my name almost seemed convincing, at least I had gotten rid of the curiosity within my voice. His eyes seemed to bulge out at my voice as he seemed to love the way it sounded, but before he could retort the teacher bustled in, Jacob chuckling under his breath as Ryan turned to me once more, beginning to speak as he made his way to his desk.

"I'll just see you later, okay Ness, if I can call you that?" I nodded once, and then elegantly made my way to Jacob's desk, holding his warm hand tightly with mine as I began to show him what I was thinking. I showed that he didn't matter and that I loved him, this wasn't a lie at all. But he still continued to grumble and I caught a few snips of his sentences.

"And he calls you 'Ness'…like he thinks he's all that I swear.." The state of jealousy in his voice made me chuckle, but the intensity made me shiver softly. I didn't want him to hurt anybody and he knew that. So I continued on listening to the lesson, hearing him speak just beyond human ears as I laughed, letting the day pass by.

Before I knew it, it was home time again and I smiled as I walked happily into the school parking lot, it was then when I opened my car keys which Aunt Alice had told me were placed in my left pocket. I smiled as I pressed the button to my new Aston Martin Vanquish. I stared intently at its features, hearing Jacob speak in a hushed tone behind me, shaking his head in disbelief. I smiled and turned around swiftly, throwing the keys towards him as he caught it, looking at me with a question as I nodded, proceeding towards the passenger side. We both smiled as we got into the car, making no hesitation as we pulled away from the parking lot. From the corner of my eye I swear I saw Ryan wave. I smiled smugly to myself this time as we pulled to the side, Jacob turning towards me and raising his eyebrows suggestively as he leaned towards me, his warmth making me crave for more as I gently pulled his head towards me, pressing my lips to his and feeling the slow surge of heat pull through me. It was like a war between Jacob and I, our lips seemed to compliment each other, moving in almost the same direction, my body giving him cold while his gave me warmth. I didn't even notice the smell anymore, it had completely blended in. Though I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice complained about my revolting smell. I smiled softly as I pulled away from Jacob, laying my head against the headrest breathlessly as he smiled at me, and then began speaking as he drove the car.

"You know, Nessie, I really don't like that Ryan guy, he looks like a woman, that piece of scum." He scowled as I laughed softly, like a bunch of wind-chimes as I turned towards him, beginning to speak with a hinted piece of joy in my voice.

"Jake, be nice. I mean he was trying to make friends, poor dude probably has heaps of people tripping over him." Jacob scoffed as I chuckled silently; he looked over to me and then flickered his eyes back onto the road as he began to speak.

"Nessie, be reasonable, you seriously thinks he wants more of you than adding another notch onto his list?" I hated it when he made sense so I let out a defeated sigh, shaking my head as I began to look out the window.

"Alright, sure, you win. But I'm telling you, just, be nice." He seemed to like the fact that he won as he looked at me suggestively, beginning to speak in an alluring tone.

"So, what's my prize?" I laughed softly, shaking my head as I looked up into his eyes, being tempted right there and then to kiss him.

"Hold your thoughts there, Romeo, my father may just read what you're thinking." I laughed to myself sheepishly, lying feebly and telling myself that he probably wouldn't be listening. Jacob seemed to laugh, speaking with a reason that made me doubt my nerves.

"Your dad's too busy with your mother to read anything." Evidently, I knew what he meant so I shook my head, letting a small giggle escape from my lips as he looked towards me, and we drifted our attention towards our home, our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the somewhat light features of our own; an honest smile coming over my face as my eyes scanned it over, hearing nothing but the rustling of the dry wind. But I didn't want to worry about the wind and I let it show as I turned towards the man that accompanied me in the car, my Jacob. It seemed there was something inside of me that made me think he'd be there for me forever and I couldn't doubt that, I couldn't have. Yet it felt so wrong, a werewolf and a vampire, mortal enemies, turned lovers? This wasn't like the lion falling in-love with the lamb, it was like Snow White loving the Wicked Witch. How could you do such a thing, and be such a creature? And yet I think that I am still human, I still carry the same emotions, I'm still somewhat me in a way. Though my heart may always flutter in my chest, I begin to doubt that my eyes can linger away from the other people. Controversy flung out of me like a missile, and I loved surprises. Being half-human, adolescence was still a key point to my short life and I knew that as much as I loved Jacob my eyes would somewhat stray. In this moment in time though, I couldn't speak, couldn't think. I was so caught up in his eyes, those eyes that searched that hair that was cropped, what was stopping me from grabbing him and kissing him? That I don't know. I sighed softly, speaking a statement and sighing to myself as I muttered in a musical tone.

"And so Adam bit into the apple from the forbidden tree, was it really the most delicious?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question, wanting it to be a statement that I could say to myself, but obviously Jacob thought differently as he turned towards me, his head a quick jerking reaction as he brang his hands to my angular jaw, bringing my head up and looking towards my eyes before retorting to the statement.

"I can tell you, that apple was the most beautiful apple Adam's ever tasted, and even if it had brought him doom, he'd never regret it." It seemed so true, his words, like it was coming straight from his heart, and I could tell it was, but the thing caught in me was the fluttering sound repelling from my chest, he could feel it too, and hear it in his ears. It seemed he knew that my heart was pulsing louder, because of him and this intensity, it was kind of funny actually, that was until a screeching knock could be heard from the window. We both turned our heads of course, looking towards the shadow and hearing a familiar ringing laugh, it kept elevating of course, spinning around the car so fast we couldn't even see who it was. But I sighed to myself, being put out of my misery as I turned towards the rear-view mirror, seeing the smiling Emmett. Softly, yet teasingly, he inched between the two of us, a somewhat smug smirk appearing on his face as he looked from Jacob to me and beginning to talk.

"You know, you two should really find another place to do your stuff. I mean maybe this car may not be...standing after you do your…well, stuff." He looked towards us as I let out a soft growl deep in my barred teeth. Quickly he backtracked, beginning to speak with a voice which was shrill for him and so fast you'd think he was sweating. "I was just kidding, uh, Nessie, you really do look nice in your clothes today, no wonder Jacob seems so...attracted." Now it was Jacob's turn to growl as I let out a slightly smug chuckle, I then turned towards Uncle Emmett with a small smile before beginning to speak, holding Jacob back.

"You know, I'm really interested in what Aunt Rose will say if I tell her about this, she may get a bit…angered, I mean, I am her favourite and only niece." I raised my eyebrow suggestively, letting a smile fall into my possession as I nodded once towards Jacob, my hand caressing up and down his shoulder as he chuckled softly, both of us directing our gazes towards Emmett who spoke with a broken voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave. Be good kids." He said the last bit with a wink and I shook my head as he disappeared behind the car and into the shadows. Softly, I laid my head against the seat and sighed in exasperation, I then looked towards Jacob and clutched his hand, sighing at the intensity before looking forward, beginning to mutter with a soft smile. "Time to visit Grandma and Grandpa." I smiled, I hadn't seen them in a while and it'd be quiet good to see them for once. I smiled softly as Jacob opened his door, making his way over in the nick of time. I smiled up at him as he helped me up, wrapping his freehand around my waist as I smiled up at him, stroking his face with my finger and seeing him sigh in contentment. Then, slowly, we walked towards the house, not even bothering to knock as I gently grabbed the door-handle, opening the door in a flurry of movements that would make any human confused. I smiled though, walking in and seeing my grandmother and grandfather waiting for us. Esme looked as beautiful as usual; her curled her looking perky as she drifted towards me, giving me a soft embrace as she nodded towards Jacob. Jacob seemed to have somewhat gotten used to the smell, looking so beautiful as he grinned, turning to Carlisle and stiffly shaking his hand. I then walked towards my grandfather embracing him as he whispered in my ear, sounding slightly breathless.

"Ah, my Renesme…" It felt so good to hear my name again, and I smiled softly as he began to speak once more, a subtle smile hinting at the corner of his lips. "How have you been? Fit in at school?" I chuckled to myself. Who would've dared to think that vampires would be somewhat talking about school? I smiled politely, clutching Jacob's hand and squeezing it softly before beginning to speak.

"It's been good, and as for fitting in…" My sentence was cut short by Jacob, as a vigorously glared at him, my eyes smoldering, daring him to continue on as he smiled minutely challenging me.

"She didn't fit in well, if anything, she stood out. But of course, not in all the wrong ways." He grinned and I relaxed at his rough voice. I always loved the sound, gruff, comforting, and somewhat beautiful. I skimmed my finger against the back of his russet coloured hand and smiled to myself. I then looked sternly towards Carlisle and Esme who disappeared without a thought. I sighed to myself, turning in my heel, my body pressed onto Jacob's as I sighed softly, my glare becoming more pronounced.

"You know, you really shouldn't try and flatter my grandparents, they like you…" I explained on, he looked at me, my obviously supernatural flirting working like a charm. He gulped, his hand rubbing up and down my back as he smiled, grinning and beginning to speak, his reaction happy under my touch.

"I still like trying; you never know when they might start disliking mutts." He shrugged half-heartedly and I shook my head, smiling as I stood on my tip-toes, kissing his lips lightly, his hand pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both then turned our attention to a soft tinkling sound, on the piano, with my mother sitting on his lap was my dad. I chuckled softly, biting my lip as Edward turned towards us, you could see the hardness in his eyes, and he was trying to stop whatever Jacob was thinking. I laughed though; his attempt to stay cool was slipping like sand. Quickly I eye my mother; her ruffled up hair and stepped in between the two, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Dad, you do know that I like my privacy." I looked at him sternly, smirking smugly, on my lips a mere reflection of my mother's favourite lop-sided smile. He glowered back at me, his eyes sternly on Jacob as he began to speak, his eyes smoldering, trying to somehow convince me to change my mind.

"Okay Ness, bed-time, time for bed for the half-human…and her pet." He smirked towards Jacob, nodding his head towards the exit. I was unsure of why Jacob couldn't get a house with us. Slowly I trudged up the stairs, changing into my pajamas quickly. I watched myself in the mirror, beginning to brush my teeth, grinning at my reflection to check. That was when I saw her, my mother, smiling at me looking so beautiful. I gulped, wondering why she looked at me, like I looked at her. I stared at my reflecting, my flustering cheeks, my bronze curly hair, and my beautiful eyes. They always said I had her eyes. I looked away, back at her, her golden smoldering eyes, her half-hearted smile, her beautiful porcelain skin. She was like a goddess; I tended not to step in the same room as her. But she smiled at me, doing something unexpected and opening the window. Before I knew it she was next to me, her beauty inches from me. Then she whispered, in her wind-chime voice, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Just don't think about it Ness…" She smiled, as I looked at the window again, feeling a rush of wind. I looked beside me, she was gone. I sighed softly, beginning to speak once more.

"Thanks Mum…" I heard a faint laugh, another ghast of wind and she was gone. This was another night, another day. And at the break of dawn he came, my love, my Jacob.


End file.
